jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Freddy's
''Five Nights at Freddy's '' is an RPG point-click indie horror game, made by Scott Cawthon, published in late 2014. The game has been a big hit ever since Markiplier played the game. The game takes place in a haunted pizzeria, known as "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". Jacksepticeye has done a total of 28 videos on his YouTube channel regarding the Five Nights at Freddy's game series. Game information Five Nights at Freddy's In Five Nights at Freddy's, the first game, you have to look through the cameras to check on spooky animatronics, (known as Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken) and a pirate fox in the corner (known as Foxy the Pirate). If you can't spot any animatronics in your camera system, you must check the door light. If an animatronic figure is there, you must close the door. You have a limited supply of power, and if you check the cameras too often, keep the lights on, or keep the doors closed for a long period of time, the power will eventually go out. When the power is out, Freddy plays a song while flashing his eyes in a dead stare. Then, things become dead silent, and then he kills the night guard. The goal of the game is that you must hit 6AM (same with the other four games). Each night, the animatronics become more aggressive. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is a prequel to the first game. In the second game, the rules are much different. Instead of doors and power, you are given a Freddy Fazbear head. There seem to be eleven animatronics instead of four, in the first game. There are replacement models of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, as they are known as the "Toys". There is also an extra character known as the Marionette, who will kill you if you fail to wind up the music box in the prize corner in time. The same goal is to hit 6AM. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 also seems to have many hallucinations compared to the other games. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is a lot different from the first two as you have to survive from ONE animatronic named Springtrap. There are other enemies, but they are only phantoms. The phantoms seem to distract you, giving Springtrap a better chance to come and get you. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is the most unique of the other three games, as there are no cameras nor a pizzeria. Instead, this game takes place in a nightmare house. The animatronics are the FNAF1 animatronics, except they look more menacing with huge, sharp teeth. Golden Freddy is also in the game, known as "Fredbear". Thee is also a new animatronic known as "Nightmare," an all-black animatronic bear who hunts down the player aggressively, making it very complicated for the player. Constantly, Nightmare teleports around the house, and sometimes the bed behind the player and the closet in front. The way you play is much different, as you must walk to certain parts of the room, to check for breathing, or to defend yourself from Nightmare Foxy or Nightmare Freddy. Five Nights at Freddy's 4: Halloween Edition Somewhere around October or November, Scott released a Halloween Edition of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The animatronics, such as Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica seem to have different looks, Halloween style. Nightmare Foxy is replaced by Nightmare Mangle, and Nightmare is replaced by the Nightmare Marionette. Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica are renamed Jack-o-Bonnie and Jack-o-Chica. FNAF World Five Nights at Freddy's World is the latest installment of Scott Cawthon, and was only available on Gamejolt rather than Steam, unlike the other four games. FNaF World is not considered to be an installment of the franchise, as it has a much, much different plot from the others. In FNAF World, the FNAF characters are more kid-friendly, and is not scary. You have to save the village of Animatronica (or something, they're still working on a name according to fredbear) from enemies that seem to jumpscare the citizens. All of the animatronics, including the phantoms and JJ, are in the game, and each have their own power-up to defeat the enemies. Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location is different to the other games in the series. Taking place in a new pizzeria, the player must fulfill a series of objectives over five nights while avoiding new animatronics, such as crossing Ballora's Gallery to reset circuit breakers and fending off Toy Freddy. The game also differs from the original series in that it features an 8-bit mini game with Circus Baby. History Scott Cawthon, creator of Five Nights at Freddy's started out as an unknown game developer, as he made low quality animations, such as "The Pilgrim's Progress". There were six parts to the series, and Scott's developments were mainly for little kids, which is the opposite of him today. He also made other games, and the well known ones are "Chipper and Sons: Lumber Co." ''and ''"There is No Pause Button". The Chipper and Sons ''game is one of the reason why FNAF exists. People complained about the way that the characters in ''Chipper and Sons looked like animatronics. That's when Scott became sad, and thought he would never be a successful game developer. He then had the idea of Five Nights at Freddy's. During game development, Bonnie, a character in the game, frightened Scott, since he had a nightmare about him. Ever since that nightmare, he put Bonnie as the main character in the FNaF1 trailer (also in later FNaF2 and FNaF4 trailers). He then released the game, and to his luck, it was a true success. The game was made much bigger when Markiplier played the game. Soon after that, the whole internet bursted with FNaF gameplays. To Scott's pride, he confirmed a second one, and everyone became hyped for it. After the release of five further game sequels, as well as a book, the Internet eventually grew tired of the series due to the repetitive nature and has since moved on. Trivia *Jacksepticeye's most viewed video features Five Nights at Freddy's. *There are many mysteries throughout the game that are still unknown. *YouTube Let's Player Markiplier was one of the first gamers to play the game. He is nicknamed, 'The King of Five Nights at Freddy's.' *Scott makes money off Five Nights at Freddy's to support St. Jude's Research Hospital. *''Chipper and Sons: Lumber Co.'' has some secret FNaF sound effects throughout the game. *Jack's favorite animatronic is Withered Bonnie. *A book based upon the FNaF franchise was published in 2015, titled Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. *Several fans of the series have created fan games based upon the franchise, one of which Jack played was The Joy of Creation. Category:Video Games Category:Series Category:2014 Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's